Puppies and Novels
by the electric phantom
Summary: Lisa is going to hang out with a friend, but which friend is that? And how did that strange friendship originate? A cute little oneshot based off of our ying and yang girls.


**A.N.: Okay, I just thought I'd write up a cute oneshot for you guys cuz why not? **

Lisa walked out of her apartment casually, as if she was just going to The Electric Diner to meet up with Jessica or Hector. But that wasn't what was going on. She glanced down at her phone.

**my parents r gone. now we can b alone. when will u get here?**

She began to type her response.

**just a few, as long as no1 notices me. **

Just then, speak of the devil, came Keith.

"Hey, Lisa!" he said. She turned around, smiling at him.

"Hey, Keith," she said.

"Since Hector's out of town, Jess and I were gonna watch _Mamma Mia_, but we wanted to see if you were busy!"

Hector hated anything to do with ABBA, so it was an unstated rule that they always watched _Mamma Mia _when he left the neighborhood.

"I can't," she said, "I'm going to somebody's house to work on a project."

"Oh, okay. See you around!" He turned around and left.

That was too close.

It took her five minutes to get to the right apartment, 14G and then another minute to knock on the door, tapping out the melody of "Summertime." The door opened.

"Hey, Lisa," she said. Lisa smiled.

"Hey, An." They went inside the apartment.

It was a very nice little place with seven rooms that were all well-furnished. They sat down in the living room.

"Did you have any problems getting here?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, Keith tried to invite over to his place."

Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Not the way you're thinking, pervert," Lisa said, teasingly punching Annie in the shoulder.

"How so?"

"Hector's out of town. He and Jess wanted to watch _Mamma Mia._" Annie laughed.

"Keith's into that movie? Dude, that's such a chic flick!" Lisa chuckled.

"Yeah, Keith's way into that type of thing. His favorite movie is _50 First Dates."_

"Okay, that movie is awesome. What about Jessica? She into the girly stuff?"

"Not really. She likes _Mamma Mia, _but I think it's just because she has a crush on Pierce Brosnon."

"Amen to that!" Lisa laughed.

"Yeah, after a chic flick, Jess forces Keith to watch _Avengers _or _Sandlot_." Annie laughed.

"So, what do _you _want to do? Watch a movie?"

Lisa thought about it for a moment.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?" Annie thought about it for a moment.

"We could go shopping?" Annie suggested.

"Alright, sounds good to me."

They got up off the couch and left for their favorite store: Sami's Accessory Shop. It was Annie's favorite place to buy headbands, leggings, bracelets, etc. Together, the two girls made up half of the store's profit.

"Hi, Luca!" Lisa said, waving to the employee at the counter. Luca was Annie's cousin, the only one who knew the full story of their friendship.

** FLASHBACK!**

Annie hated babysitting, but getting to hang out with Luca made it bearable. He was two years older than her, a junior in high school, with sandy blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a devilish smile that made him a lady's man.

"I wanna go to the library!" Amy yelled as they passed up a bookworm holding all seven Harry Potters.

"I wanna go to Hogwarts! I wanna be in Gryffindor!"

"Alright!" Annie yelled, her migraine from their last Prankster meeting tripling, "We can go to the library! Come on!" Luca smirked at her.

"Rough, ain't it, An?" he asked, "Now you know how I felt when I had to take care of _you_." Annie scoffed.

"I wasn't like that. All I wanted-"

"Was a boyfriend. And ice cream. And to rule the world. And to have a castle. And a puppy."

"Okay, can you blame me for the puppy bit?" she demanded with a stomp, "Puppies are great."

Annie saw Lisa, with her nose in a book, walking towards them.

"Hey, Lisa!" she called, "Aren't puppies great?"

"I love puppies!" she said excitedly, then she thought for a moment, "Wait, Francine isn't lurking around taping this, is she?" Annie scoffed.

"No way; I hate her vlogs. Luca over here just didn't believe that wanting a puppy was a realistic goal."

Lisa turned to Luca.

"How could you not like puppies?" she asked, "They're like little furry pouches of sunshine!"

"I know, right!" Annie said.

"You know, Mr. Bamboosnirklet's dog just had puppies," Lisa said, "They're these little baby border collies, and they're just so cute!"

"ANNIE!" Amy screamed, "I WANNA GO TO THE LIBRARY!"

"Okay, okay!" Annie said covering her ears, "We'll go to the library," then she turned to Lisa, "Where does that guy live?"

"I could take you there, if you want," Lisa offered, "I'm busy tonight, but my schedule is clear tomorrow."

"I'd like that," Annie said with a genuine smile, "Bye, Lisa!"

The Scrambler trio went off to the library. Amy was chanting a list of all the things she wanted. Luca was trying to figure out what had just happened. And Annie was wondering if maybe, just maybe, she could form a friendship with Lisa Heffenbacher. Walking towards The Electric Diner, Lisa was wondering just the same thing.


End file.
